sakura card captor-kinomoto y li-
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: la confesion de sakura.. quinto capitulo
1. Default Chapter

Ummmm... que iba a decir? Pues la verdad no se... (talvez pensaran que estoy media loca o capaz loquísima O-O) bueno se que decir ...perdón no se que escribir así que empezamos con mi cuarto fanfic..otra cosa.. mi fanfic lo hago por separado porque la verdad no se como hacerlos en uno solo pero eso da igual con tal de que ponga mi fanfic .. no lo crees?  
  
Bueno .. ya ..  
  
  
  
Sakura card Captors- Kinomoto y Li  
  
Por: Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Canción del inicio:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto canta:  
  
Cuando te veo, no se que decir,  
  
Como será la vida sin ti?  
  
Y que pasaría si no estuviera aquí?  
  
Será todo lo mismo?  
  
No. Claro que no.  
  
Te extraño, pero no lo admito.  
  
Yo te amo, pero no te lo digo,  
  
Acaso estoy confundida, perdida?  
  
Vienes y me alejo;  
  
Es un amor confuso y sin limites  
  
Que te lleva por las nubes..  
  
Sin saber que hacer  
  
Te enamorastes de aquel que no quisiste!  
  
  
  
Kinomoto y Li  
  
Cuarto capitulo:  
  
"Sakura y Shin-An"  
  
Touya y la carta del espejo bajaron a la cocina (como ya les había dicho en el capitulo anterior)  
  
Comieron tranquilamente y Fujitaka noto algo raro en los dos porque Touya siempre le molestaba a Sakura (ya saben que no es Sakura sino la carta del espejo solo que el padre aun no sabe nada con respeto a las cartas clow ni nada de eso que Sakura sea una card captor) y su padre dice:  
  
Están tranquilos hoy... que bueno que ya se llevan mejor dijo el sonriendo como siempre ^-^  
  
De repente touya y la carta espejo no dijeron nada y seguían comiendo..  
  
Touya- oye (guiñando el ojo a la carta) come bien... no seas bestia ¦o  
  
Espejo- (ya noto que era una bromita que le hacia y dice) oye.. no me llames así que no soy Sakura bestia!U_U  
  
Touya-(otra ves de broma) entonces que eres? (-__-)'  
  
Espejo- (tratando de ponerse molesta pero no pudo y no dijo nada solo sonrie un poquito) ^_^'  
  
Mientras su padre les miraba y sonrie y de vuelta a la cocina 0_0'  
  
Cuando terminaron la comida espejo se dirige al cuarto de sakura y touya lo acompaña..  
  
*suben*  
  
espejo entra primero y se sienta en la cama de Sakura...  
  
Espejo- Eres muy amable en dejarme cenar con ustedes ...ummm hermano de Sakura...  
  
Touya- no es nada (el sentado en la silla de Sakura junto al escritorio)  
  
*comienza a llover*  
  
touya- ya esta lloviendo y Sakura aun no vuelve.... no me podrías decir donde esta?  
  
Espejo- perdón...pero me dijo no lo dijera .......  
  
Touya- esta bien  
  
Oye.. dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo..  
  
Tu primero dijeron los dos  
  
Espejo- bueno.. yo.. yo..  
  
Touya con una mirada muy tierna hacia la Carta- si dime?  
  
Espejo- (ella iba a decir otra cosa pero cambia su mente y dice) Sakura estaba llorando no sé porque pero luego me pidió que le reemplazara y luego salió hacia. hacia....hacia el parque pingüino.  
  
Touya- muchas gracias.. No tenias que decírmelo después mi hermana se pondrá como bestia.. Muchas gracias y dice: ire a buscarla y touya se acerco a Espejo y la besa ( en la mejilla... no sean mal pensados u_u')  
  
Y espejo se sonroja como tomate...  
  
Touya sale del cuarto y le dice a su padre que saldrá por un rato (mientras cogía un paraguas) y sale  
  
Estaba lloviendo durísimo y Sakura estaba con kero en el parque pingüino dentro del rey pingüino  
  
Sakura- snif..snif... perdóneme kero. no tenias que venir conmigo..has de tener mucha hambre y con frío pero solo quería salir un ratito y llora..  
  
Kero- sakurita..no llores ...  
  
Ven a una persona acercándose al parque pingüino y se dan cuenta que es Touya  
  
Touya- Sakura Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!dice gritando  
  
Sakura inmediatamente limpia sus lagrimas y se levante y ve al hermano- hola hermano..que haces aquí?  
  
Kero- eh? Si que haces aquí?  
  
Touya- yo te pregunto que haces aquí Sakura.. podrás pegarte un resfriado dijo Touya algo preocupado  
  
Sakura- no te preocupes hermano ..solo quería salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco..y sonrie lo mas que podía pero no se notaba nada  
  
Touya- ya veámonos a casa... has de tener hambre...  
  
Sakura- SIP.. gracias por preocuparte hermano...  
  
Y caminan a la casa  
  
Sakura entra por su ventana y touya por la puerta  
  
Dentro de la casa  
  
Fujitaka- ya volvistes... ^-^  
  
Touya- si...esta cayendo mucha lluvia estos días. Por cierto.. me podrás dar otro plato que quedo de la cena es que todavía tengo hambre.  
  
Fujitaka-si ,claro .. y prepara un poco y le da a touya.  
  
Y touya la recibe  
  
Gracias, lo comeré arriba  
  
Fujitaka- esta bien.  
  
Touya lleva el la cena subiendo las escaleras y entra al cuarto de Sakura.  
  
Touya- toma Sakura .... Agradécemelo que te traje tu cena. Sino te vas a enojar y te pondrás como una bestia!U_U  
  
Sakura- muchas gracias hermano... y comienza a comer  
  
Touya sale del cuarto pero antes de salir le dice a Sakura  
  
No llores que se te nota bastante y descansa bien..y luego lleva los platos a la cocina..  
  
Sakura- Si hermano.. gracias  
  
Sakura ya la había terminado hace minutos  
  
Eran las 10:12 PM  
  
Sakura baja de las escaleras y laca los platos  
  
Abre la refrigeradora y ve un pudín, sakura la toma y se sienta en la mesa y la come poco por poco.  
  
Y luego se la termina y sube al cuarto y se duerme.  
  
  
  
Al siguiente día.. las 6:45AM  
  
Sakura se levanta (hoy despertó muy temprano.no?)se peina pero todo cogido de un solo cachito con una pinchita de alitas, y se pone su uniforme y baja a la cocina.  
  
Buenos días mi pequeña Sakura dijo su padre  
  
Muy buenos días papá dijo Sakura  
  
Sakura se sienta en la mesa y toma el desayuno.Gracias por la comida dice Sakura  
  
Y mi hermano?pregunta Sakura a su padre  
  
Fujitaka-el se fue desde muy temprano al instituto porque tiene practica de football hoy.  
  
Sakura- ahh.....  
  
Sakura coge su vaso y toma un poco de jugo de naranja y luego coge una salchicha y un poco de lechuga y se la come  
  
Y luego come los huevos los tocinos el pan y el resto de jugo y termina su desayuno..  
  
Bueno.. ya me voy papá dijo sakura ya poniendo sus patines...  
  
Fujitaka- toma tu almuerzo ..  
  
Gracias padre dijo sakura y se va patinando despacio  
  
Fujitaka- Sakura hoy tienes practica?  
  
Sakura- si!!!  
  
Sakura ya estaba en medio camino y pensaba en la carta que le dio Shaoran mientras unos petalos de Cerezo caían.  
  
Sakura llega a la escuela y entra a su salón..y se encuentra con Shaoran.  
  
Tomoyo- buenos días Sakura... te ves triste..que te pasa?  
  
Sakura- buenos días tomoyo ,, no no me pasa nada y trata de sonreir.solo estoy un poco cansada..  
  
Y sakura se sienta y le saluda a Shaoran  
  
Buenos días Shaoran.  
  
Buenos días Sakura dijo Shaoran algo preocupado.  
  
Sakura no quería mirar a Shaoran porque temía llorar en frente de el..  
  
  
  
El profesor Terada entra al salón y ordena a sus alumnos.. y dice  
  
Buenos días a todos..  
  
Todos- Buenos días  
  
Terada- hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera de clases.. por favor pase  
  
Una chica alta del porte de Sakura muy bonita con cabello corto de color azul marino con ojos amarillos como una gata entra al salón de clases.  
  
Shaoran no prestaba mucho atención.  
  
Terada- ella se llama Shin-An y viene de Hongkong y no sabe mucho japonés por eso el joven Shaoran le ayudara ya que fueron compañeros hace mucho tiempo en Hongkong ..  
  
Shaoran al escuchar el nombre la miro y se sorprende mucho.  
  
Terrada-por favor joven Li .. Indícale que se siente a lado suyo..  
  
Shaoran le dice en mandarin: Shin-An .. uhh.. Lao se suoe giaw ni stuo stai ste li wo stai nen fan ing quei ni tin.  
  
(dijo: Shin-an .. uhh. El profesor dice que te sientes aquí para yo poder traducirte lo que dicen)  
  
Shin-An: Shie shie Shao lan (gracias Shaoran)  
  
Y ella se dirige al puesto y se sienta a lado de Shaoran donde se sentaba eriol antes.  
  
Y sonrie ...........  
  
Todo el tiempo Shaoran le traducía los que decía...  
  
Suena la campana de receso..  
  
  
  
Shin-An: le pregunta a Shaoran: wei.. ta s ni de pen you ma? Hen mei eh! (oye.. esa es tu amiga?es muy bonita!)(refiriéndose a Sakura que estaba hablando con Tomoyo,)  
  
Y Shaoran dice sonrojado : eng.. s de... (ajam.. sip)  
  
Shin-An se dirige a Sakura corriendo y le dice: Ni hao! Wo giaw Shin-An .. ni ne?(hola .me llamo Shin-An. Como te llamas?)  
  
Sakura muy confundida le dice: eh?? Perdón... espera ya? Y Sakura llama a Shaoran:  
  
Shaoran viene rápidamente y le traduce todo a Sakura.  
  
Ahhh dice Sakura... hola me llamo Sakura Kinomoto ..gusto en conocerte! Tradúcelo a ella porfavor Shaoran..  
  
Shaoran le traduce todo a Shin-An.. y Así paso el día  
  
Shaoran se la paso traduciendo todo lo que decía Shin-An (esto si que es pesado... esto me pasa ahorita en la secundaria.. es muy pesado.. demasiado! Mucho que ya se te secan los labios de tanto traducir U_U')  
  
Sakura no quería admitir sobre la carta que le dio Shaoran y Shaoran no dice nada pero esta pensando sobre ello...  
  
Haciendo que los dos estén confundidos.. y perdidos en este amor confuso......  
  
Después de algunas semanas Shin-An ya podía hablar mas bien el japonés(en cambio mi compañera se tardaría años para aprender el español.. hasta ahora no sabe... ya me tiene muy cansada!!perdón amiga!^-^)  
  
Shin-An y sakura eran amigas y todo conversaban.... ella le comentaba sobre las tonteras que hacia Shaoran cuando el todavía tenia 6 años y un montón de cosas...  
  
Y así paso los días..... sin que Sakura digieran ni una Palabra sobre la Carta.....  
  
  
  
Bueno.. Aquí se acaba.. Que les.... espera.. siempre digo lo mismo... bueno.. do you like it? How's my fanfic?  
  
(ya dije otra cosa) bueno... ummm... mándeme sus comentarios y todo lo que desean decir sobre mi fanfic... y espero poder seguir así.. ...... todavía quieren mis dibujos??.. buenoo.. chaoo  
  
mata ne  
  
En el próximo capitulo: " la confesión de Sakura"  
  
les dejo... espero que lo disfrutaron leyendo mi fic.. y gracias Lapson!!!^- ^ tus fanfics también son muy buenos!!!Sigue adelante tu también!!  
  
Yo Misao la Card Captors ..... solucionare mis problemas... volare por todo el mundo averiguando sobre muchas cosas y..y.. bueno ya ya ya.. mucho..(que loca soy no?)  
  
  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou 


	2. la confesion de sakura

No diré nada mas porque no se que decir así que empezare..  
  
  
  
Sakura card captor-Kinomoto y Li-  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Canción del inicio:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto canta:  
  
Cuando te veo, no se que decir,  
  
Como será la vida sin ti?  
  
Y que pasaría si no estuviera aquí?  
  
Será todo lo mismo?  
  
No. Claro que no.  
  
Te extraño, pero no lo admito.  
  
Yo te amo, pero no te lo digo,  
  
Acaso estoy confundida, perdida?  
  
Vienes y me alejo;  
  
Es un amor confuso y sin limites  
  
Que te lleva por las nubes..  
  
Sin saber que hacer  
  
Te enamorastes de aquel que no quisiste!  
  
  
  
Sakura card Captors  
  
Quinto capitulo:  
  
"La confesión de Sakura"  
  
Sakura estaba en la casa ayudando a su padre en la cocina con la cena y Touya estaba en la casa de Yukito haciendo un proyecto. Al terminar Sakura de ayudar a su Padre subió a su cuarto y toma una toalla y ropa limpia y se dirige hacia el baño y entra y cierra la puerta.  
  
Sakura abre la llave y el agua cae lentamente y suave y la pone tibiecita como a ella le gusta. Se desvista y saca su pincha del cabello y entra a la ducha.  
  
De repente una lagrima resbala de su mejilla y otro y así sucesivamente cayendo gota a gota al agua dentro de la ducha..  
  
Por que estoy llorando? Dijo Sakura  
  
No comprendo nada.. Que es lo que me pasa??? De repente con tres lagrimas que se cayeron apareció el signo de magia en el agua y envolvió a Sakura entre sus lagrimas y así formando a una carta Sakura (ella ya creo la carta del amor.. eso creo.. era eso??? La carta que creo al final del anime?) Esta carta era la carta de la verdad ....  
  
Sakura vio esta carta y la coge entre sus manos y la mira "La verdad" leyó Sakura. Y de repente esta carta se libero y envolvió a Sakura llevándola a sus recuerdos ... en estos recuerdos veía a Shaoran y con la ayuda de la carta del Amor, Sakura comprendió que Amaba tanto a Shaoran y que debía decir la Verdad a Shaoran y no ocultar sus sentimientos.. con la ayuda de estas dos cartas que creo Sakura obtuvo la respuesta de sus sentimiento y así pensó confesar todos sus sentimientos hacia su querido Shaoran.  
  
Sakura se baña y se viste y sale a su cuarto..al entrar tomo su teléfono y llama a Shaoran:  
  
Casa de Shaoran  
  
Ring ring  
  
Shaoran contesto  
  
Shaoran- hola.. habla a la residencia Li .. quien es?  
  
Sakura- hola Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran al oír la voz de Sakura casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo y no sabia que hacer  
  
Sakura- hola? Estas ahí?  
  
Shaoran-hola, si ..Perdón.. como estas Sakura?  
  
Sakura-bien gracias .. bueno.. mmm., yo ..yo te queria pedir un favor..  
  
Shaoran-si.. dime  
  
Sakura- podemos hablar en el parque pingüino ahora?es que yoo..  
  
Shaoran- (algo sorprendido) si claro.. ahí te veo.. no tardare..  
  
Sakura- gracias ... nos vemos  
  
Cling y se colgó el teléfono.  
  
Sakura inmediatamente saco su llave ..... llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu forma original ante la valiente quien acepto la misión contigo... hazlo por el nombre de Sakura... LIBERATE!!!!!  
  
Con el báculo en la mano sakura saco una de sus cartas.. la carta del espejo (otra vez?) Espejo... quiero que te transformas en mi y reemplázame por unos cuantos minutos por favor.. ESPEJO!!!  
  
Espejo se transforma en Sakura la copia y sonrie al ver a su dueña, are lo que me digas ^-^  
  
Sakura dijo gracias y tomo otra carta... bríndame tus alas para alcanzar los cielos,,,, VUELO!!! Y sakura sale volando de su ventana hacia el parque pingüino. Espejo la ve salir y luego sale del cuarto y lentamente se dirige al cuarto de Touya.  
  
Se para enfrente de la puerta y pone su cabeza cerca de la puerta para ver si que puede oír algo pero como Touya no estaba no se escuchaba nada.. ella se sentó a lado de la puerta y de repente se quedo dormida......  
  
Luego de 2 minutos touya ya había llegado y se dirigía a su cuarto y vio a Sakura la copia pero sabiendo que no era ella sino la carta del espejo. Al llegar ahí la carta estaba todavía dormida y Touya se agacho y la miro y susurro cerca de su oído diciendo:"Hola como estas?"  
  
La carta se despierta y ve a Touya cerca de ella y se sonroja pero se para rápidamente y dice... umm.. hola.. dijo ella sonriendo^^ quieres entrar le dijo touya muy amablemente a espejo, espejo- eh?? Umm gracias ¡-  
  
Los dos entran al cuarto y conversaron....  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura estaba por llegar al parque pingüino y por fin llega y ve a Shaoran llegar también.  
  
Sakura volvió a Vuelo en carta y saluda a Shaoran  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Sakura-hola Shaoran  
  
Shaoran-hola sakura..  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el columbio y se podía oír como se movía un columbio lentamente y un hermoso aurora detrás de los dos.. ya era el atardecer... como las 6:24Pm  
  
Por un momento el columbio dejo de hacer ruido.. Sakura de repente de su boca queria formular unas palabras diciendo poco a poco: Shaoran.. yo..yo.. bueno  
  
Shaoran la mira por un momento .. Sakura continuaba.. el columbio sonó de nuevo lentamente silenciosamente...  
  
Bueno.. Shaoran .. Se que me dejaste esa carta en la mesa y me alegro mucho que hallas escrito todo eso.... y .. y. Bueno.. Perdoname por no haber dicho nada ni respondido .. solo es que yoo... yo estaba tan confundida .. no sabia que hacer.  
  
Y resbala una lagrima en la mejilla de Sakura y comenzó a llorar(poco) Shaoran al verla llorar se puso de pie y dirige hacia sakura y se agacha y le mira a Sakura con una tierna mirada..  
  
  
  
No importa Sakura que no me hallas respondido... puedes tomar todo tu tiempo.. pero si esa carta no te agrado no es tu culpa.. tu no tienes la culpa mi querida Sakura.. yo te amare por toda mi vida.... solo ten en cuenta eso.. yo te ayudare... Y abraza a sakura...  
  
Las lagrimas de sakura eran mas y mas...... Shaoran ... es que yoo.. es que yoo. Yo también te amo!! Dijo Sakura entre lagrimas..yo te amo  
  
Shaoran la abrazo fuerte y dijo: Yo te amo tambien y me alegro que me ames tambien...  
  
Sakura dice lentamente : sabes.. he.. he.. creado.. he creado 2 cartas en base de ti… eso me alegra mucho y me a dejado saber mis sentimientos hacia ti...  
  
Sakura saca dos cartas sakura y lo muestra a Shaoran  
  
Shaoran las sostiene y lee: Amor Y verdad  
  
La verdad y el amor cuando se juntan nadie los puede separar.. el hechizo mas poderoso... dijo Shaoran en baja vos..  
  
Mientras en la casa de Sakura cuando Touya y Espejo conversaban  
  
Hablaban tranquilamente pero de repente espejo cayo inconsciente por alguna extraña razón  
  
Donde Sakura y Shaoran..  
  
Sakura también cayo inconsciente... Shaoran gritaba el nombre de Sakura pero sakura que había quedado inconsciente (talvez muerta)  
  
SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!grito con lagrimas en los ojos Shaoran!!  
  
Touya se asusto y no sabia que hacer y trataba de despertar a espejo..  
  
Que te sucede???? Touya acogiéndola de la cintura abrazándola esperando que nada malo pasara..  
  
Sakura inconsciente y la carta espejo en la misma condición (tal vez muerta)  
  
Las dos no mostraban ninguna señal de bien estar...  
  
Shaoran y Touya gritando sus nombres sin poder hacer nada solo llorar en pena......  
  
Que habrá sucedido con Sakura y Espejo? Porque al mismo tiempo? Porque ahora? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo  
  
Shaoran ama a Sakura y Touya ama a Espejo? Todo confuso para los 4 ... todo era tan repentino.. y luego y luego..  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Ya se. Ya se .. un final algo impactante no? Les quedo en suspenso? Jeje.. bueno les gusto??? Espero tener todavía las esperanzas de escribir mas ... estoy algo cansada por los exámenes del colegio... U_U' pero tratare mi mejor...  
  
Comenzara la acción muy pronto.... mas romance y humor...  
  
Mata ne  
  
Recuerdan comentarios, criterios, burlas, quejas, opinión, regalos(jajaj no mentira ..bueno si os quiere me podéis regalar algo) mandamelos a mi e-mail mm_misao@hotmail.com o sino mas fácil pon en el review.  
  
Sayonara^^ 


	3. 

No diré nada mas porque no se que decir así que empezare..  
  
  
  
Sakura card captor-Kinomoto y Li-  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Canción del inicio:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto canta:  
  
Cuando te veo, no se que decir,  
  
Como será la vida sin ti?  
  
Y que pasaría si no estuviera aquí?  
  
Será todo lo mismo?  
  
No. Claro que no.  
  
Te extraño, pero no lo admito.  
  
Yo te amo, pero no te lo digo,  
  
Acaso estoy confundida, perdida?  
  
Vienes y me alejo;  
  
Es un amor confuso y sin limites  
  
Que te lleva por las nubes..  
  
Sin saber que hacer  
  
Te enamorastes de aquel que no quisiste!  
  
  
  
Sakura card Captors  
  
Quinto capitulo:  
  
"La confesión de Sakura"  
  
Sakura estaba en la casa ayudando a su padre en la cocina con la cena y Touya estaba en la casa de Yukito haciendo un proyecto. Al terminar Sakura de ayudar a su Padre subió a su cuarto y toma una toalla y ropa limpia y se dirige hacia el baño y entra y cierra la puerta.  
  
Sakura abre la llave y el agua cae lentamente y suave y la pone tibiecita como a ella le gusta. Se desvista y saca su pincha del cabello y entra a la ducha.  
  
De repente una lagrima resbala de su mejilla y otro y así sucesivamente cayendo gota a gota al agua dentro de la ducha..  
  
Por que estoy llorando? Dijo Sakura  
  
No comprendo nada.. Que es lo que me pasa??? De repente con tres lagrimas que se cayeron apareció el signo de magia en el agua y envolvió a Sakura entre sus lagrimas y así formando a una carta Sakura (ella ya creo la carta del amor.. eso creo.. era eso??? La carta que creo al final del anime?) Esta carta era la carta de la verdad ....  
  
Sakura vio esta carta y la coge entre sus manos y la mira "La verdad" leyó Sakura. Y de repente esta carta se libero y envolvió a Sakura llevándola a sus recuerdos ... en estos recuerdos veía a Shaoran y con la ayuda de la carta del Amor, Sakura comprendió que Amaba tanto a Shaoran y que debía decir la Verdad a Shaoran y no ocultar sus sentimientos.. con la ayuda de estas dos cartas que creo Sakura obtuvo la respuesta de sus sentimiento y así pensó confesar todos sus sentimientos hacia su querido Shaoran.  
  
Sakura se baña y se viste y sale a su cuarto..al entrar tomo su teléfono y llama a Shaoran:  
  
Casa de Shaoran  
  
Ring ring  
  
Shaoran contesto  
  
Shaoran- hola.. habla a la residencia Li .. quien es?  
  
Sakura- hola Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran al oír la voz de Sakura casi deja caer el teléfono al suelo y no sabia que hacer  
  
Sakura- hola? Estas ahí?  
  
Shaoran-hola, si ..Perdón.. como estas Sakura?  
  
Sakura-bien gracias .. bueno.. mmm., yo ..yo te queria pedir un favor..  
  
Shaoran-si.. dime  
  
Sakura- podemos hablar en el parque pingüino ahora?es que yoo..  
  
Shaoran- (algo sorprendido) si claro.. ahí te veo.. no tardare..  
  
Sakura- gracias ... nos vemos  
  
Cling y se colgó el teléfono.  
  
Sakura inmediatamente saco su llave ..... llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu forma original ante la valiente quien acepto la misión contigo... hazlo por el nombre de Sakura... LIBERATE!!!!!  
  
Con el báculo en la mano sakura saco una de sus cartas.. la carta del espejo (otra vez?) Espejo... quiero que te transformas en mi y reemplázame por unos cuantos minutos por favor.. ESPEJO!!!  
  
Espejo se transforma en Sakura la copia y sonrie al ver a su dueña, are lo que me digas ^-^  
  
Sakura dijo gracias y tomo otra carta... bríndame tus alas para alcanzar los cielos,,,, VUELO!!! Y sakura sale volando de su ventana hacia el parque pingüino. Espejo la ve salir y luego sale del cuarto y lentamente se dirige al cuarto de Touya.  
  
Se para enfrente de la puerta y pone su cabeza cerca de la puerta para ver si que puede oír algo pero como Touya no estaba no se escuchaba nada.. ella se sentó a lado de la puerta y de repente se quedo dormida......  
  
Luego de 2 minutos touya ya había llegado y se dirigía a su cuarto y vio a Sakura la copia pero sabiendo que no era ella sino la carta del espejo. Al llegar ahí la carta estaba todavía dormida y Touya se agacho y la miro y susurro cerca de su oído diciendo:"Hola como estas?"  
  
La carta se despierta y ve a Touya cerca de ella y se sonroja pero se para rápidamente y dice... umm.. hola.. dijo ella sonriendo^^ quieres entrar le dijo touya muy amablemente a espejo, espejo- eh?? Umm gracias ¡-  
  
Los dos entran al cuarto y conversaron....  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura estaba por llegar al parque pingüino y por fin llega y ve a Shaoran llegar también.  
  
Sakura volvió a Vuelo en carta y saluda a Shaoran  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Sakura-hola Shaoran  
  
Shaoran-hola sakura..  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el columbio y se podía oír como se movía un columbio lentamente y un hermoso aurora detrás de los dos.. ya era el atardecer... como las 6:24Pm  
  
Por un momento el columbio dejo de hacer ruido.. Sakura de repente de su boca queria formular unas palabras diciendo poco a poco: Shaoran.. yo..yo.. bueno  
  
Shaoran la mira por un momento .. Sakura continuaba.. el columbio sonó de nuevo lentamente silenciosamente...  
  
Bueno.. Shaoran .. Se que me dejaste esa carta en la mesa y me alegro mucho que hallas escrito todo eso.... y .. y. Bueno.. Perdoname por no haber dicho nada ni respondido .. solo es que yoo... yo estaba tan confundida .. no sabia que hacer.  
  
Y resbala una lagrima en la mejilla de Sakura y comenzó a llorar(poco) Shaoran al verla llorar se puso de pie y dirige hacia sakura y se agacha y le mira a Sakura con una tierna mirada..  
  
  
  
No importa Sakura que no me hallas respondido... puedes tomar todo tu tiempo.. pero si esa carta no te agrado no es tu culpa.. tu no tienes la culpa mi querida Sakura.. yo te amare por toda mi vida.... solo ten en cuenta eso.. yo te ayudare... Y abraza a sakura...  
  
Las lagrimas de sakura eran mas y mas...... Shaoran ... es que yoo.. es que yoo. Yo también te amo!! Dijo Sakura entre lagrimas..yo te amo  
  
Shaoran la abrazo fuerte y dijo: Yo te amo tambien y me alegro que me ames tambien...  
  
Sakura dice lentamente : sabes.. he.. he.. creado.. he creado 2 cartas en base de ti… eso me alegra mucho y me a dejado saber mis sentimientos hacia ti...  
  
Sakura saca dos cartas sakura y lo muestra a Shaoran  
  
Shaoran las sostiene y lee: Amor Y verdad  
  
La verdad y el amor cuando se juntan nadie los puede separar.. el hechizo mas poderoso... dijo Shaoran en baja vos..  
  
Mientras en la casa de Sakura cuando Touya y Espejo conversaban  
  
Hablaban tranquilamente pero de repente espejo cayo inconsciente por alguna extraña razón  
  
Donde Sakura y Shaoran..  
  
Sakura también cayo inconsciente... Shaoran gritaba el nombre de Sakura pero sakura que había quedado inconsciente (talvez muerta)  
  
SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!grito con lagrimas en los ojos Shaoran!!  
  
Touya se asusto y no sabia que hacer y trataba de despertar a espejo..  
  
Que te sucede???? Touya acogiéndola de la cintura abrazándola esperando que nada malo pasara..  
  
Sakura inconsciente y la carta espejo en la misma condición (tal vez muerta)  
  
Las dos no mostraban ninguna señal de bien estar...  
  
Shaoran y Touya gritando sus nombres sin poder hacer nada solo llorar en pena......  
  
Que habrá sucedido con Sakura y Espejo? Porque al mismo tiempo? Porque ahora? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo  
  
Shaoran ama a Sakura y Touya ama a Espejo? Todo confuso para los 4 ... todo era tan repentino.. y luego y luego..  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Ya se. Ya se .. un final algo impactante no? Les quedo en suspenso? Jeje.. bueno les gusto??? Espero tener todavía las esperanzas de escribir mas ... estoy algo cansada por los exámenes del colegio... U_U' pero tratare mi mejor...  
  
Comenzara la acción muy pronto.... mas romance y humor...  
  
Mata ne  
  
Recuerdan comentarios, criterios, burlas, quejas, opinión, regalos(jajaj no mentira ..bueno si os quiere me podéis regalar algo) mandamelos a mi e-mail mm_misao@hotmail.com o sino mas fácil pon en el review.  
  
Sayonara^^ 


End file.
